


Drink With Me

by aldiara



Category: Community (TV), Lost
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sawyer is a world-hopping mystery man who dabbles in high-school paintball massacres and really wants to have a drink with you. Yes, you. Obviously. (Drabble descrips are hard, y'all.)</p><p>Written for the "Sidekick Backstory" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me

Thing is, Red, I done this a lot more times than you'd think.

These folks? Running around their little school, playing their little games, shootin' and hollerin'? They're nothing. Just an odd job, passing through. If I told 'em – this pretty little thing here, say, with them big blue eyes and her little toy gun? – some of the things I've done, they'd run screaming.

_(That island. It just don't let you forget.)_

I got out, in the end. Boy did I get out. You wanna hear the whole story, Red, you gotta have a drink with me. It's only polite.


End file.
